


【盾冬】魔方的把戏

by cafeqsize (cafeqszie)



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeqszie/pseuds/cafeqsize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【镜像宇宙设定】<br/>【漫画背景设定。】<br/>【盾冬】<br/>黑队长黑巴基白冬兵白队长的故事</p><p>就在美国队长说“想起你是谁。”的时候，另外一个史蒂夫也对着魔方许下了愿望。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

美国队长举起魔方，他许下了正确的愿望，“想起你是谁。”

魔方就像是会带来厄运的许愿瓶，他总能曲解你的意思，或者按照它的邪恶念头对你的愿望进行加工，所以如果你不小心许错了愿，那后果会相当可怕。但是这句“想起你是谁。”完全是无懈可击的。魔方没有办法把一个陌生人变成巴基，或者做点别的手脚，他只能让冬兵想起自己作为巴基的岁月。

这样美国队长就能帮助他的朋友找回自我，巴基会很痛苦，他会消失一阵子，他会想去死，为冬兵干双手沾满的鲜血而赎罪，但是最终他会回到史蒂夫身边，回到他的队长身边，他们会并肩作战，共享美好未来。

魔方绝不允许这件事发生。绝不。

参考616宇宙的魔方兄弟说的吧：巴基像个娘们儿似得哭的稀里哗啦，嘴里说着队长……你怎么……我怎么……噢你该杀了我……然后一直在给所有平行宇宙实时直播的声音消失了。

魔方们震惊了，沸腾了，他们的生活是那些人类想象不到的无聊，大概就几百年能活动一次，平时就靠着聊天打屁渡过无聊时光，这次轮到616兄弟给他们讲叙它一生的故事，可节目单上没说这是一次死亡直播事件。

所以这次，当史蒂夫点美国队长点罗杰斯成功的许下了正确的愿望之后，魔方表示，绝对不能让他们称心如愿。

 

冬兵手里举起的枪放下了，他颤抖着跪在地上，史蒂夫第一时间冲过去扶住了他的挚友，“巴基？”

巴基震惊的看着四周，“这……我是怎么了？……队长？我之前……九头蛇让我以为我是……”他抬头看向队长，顺便看到站在队长身后的莎朗和猎鹰。

他本来迷茫的眼神瞬间变得凌厉起来，史蒂夫意识到情形不对的时候，他已经成功的射中了莎朗的肩膀。史蒂夫震惊的用盾牌狠狠的给了他一下子，巴基闷哼一声便躺到在地，晕了过去。

“这是怎么回事？他刚才认出了我，明明认出了我，为何……“史蒂夫站在昏迷的巴基身边，大受打击。难道他的想法是错的，巴基真的已经死去，这不过又是一个复制人或者是别的什么东西伪装而成。但是他的眼神，那个眼神确确实实是认出了自己。

“队长，我们先回去再说吧？”猎鹰搀扶着莎朗，对着队长说道。

“好，”史蒂夫深吸口气，把魔方小心的收好，然后掏出特制的手铐把巴基铐了起来。


	2. Chapter 2

就在美国队长说“想起你是谁。”的时候，另外一个史蒂夫也对着魔方许下了愿望。

不同于另外一个宇宙的自己，他的许愿是随意的。得到魔方本身就在他的计划之外，而且给魔方充能更是一件顺便行为。他给芝加哥送了一份小小的礼物，顺便给宇宙魔方冲了点能量。

就算没有得到宇宙魔方，芝加哥的那些人也会按计划死去。但是既然他不小心获得了魔方，于是史蒂夫便决定充个能，然后随便许个愿。

”队长，能量已经充满了。“娜塔莎把魔方递给了他。

害怕他的人偷偷称呼他为恶魔之子，恐惧之源，独裁者，跟随他的人称呼他为总统阁下，或者罗杰斯先生，或者美国队长。他不介意别人怎么称呼他，这些都不重要。只要他们表现出臣服，顺从，不做无谓的抵抗，至于人们是爱戴他还是恐惧他，说真的，他并不在意。

除此之外，他偏爱被称呼为美国队长。毕竟这是他一切的起点。

他作为一个普通的爱尔兰移民后裔在布鲁克林艰难求生。他的父亲是个怯弱的人，空有一具好肌肉，却不去努力工作养家糊口，而是终日酗酒，把力气都花在殴打老婆孩子身上。史蒂夫继承了他的金发，蓝色的眼睛则是遗传自母亲，而孱弱的身体则是早产的馈赠。

作为一个弱鸡，在布鲁克林的生活相当艰难，而且又刚好赶上一次世界大战之后的大萧条。他的父亲终于在一次酗酒之后掉下楼梯摔断了脖子，史蒂夫恰好的帮了他一把。那之后他过了一阵为数不多的开心日子，接着好景不长，他的母亲去世了，史蒂夫便开始街头求生。

他的母亲一直告诉他要做一个好人，不能让天父失望，他需要保持纯洁的心才能在日后上天堂。虽然现实教会他的是另外一种理论，但是他愿意为了母亲当一个好人。

然后二战开始了，日本人炸了珍珠港。于是罗斯福总统认为美国的孤立政策已经过时了，现在世界是一体的，他们没有办法置身事外，打着苏联人占上风就帮德国佬一把，德国人占上方那就给布尔什维克一些帮助的小算盘了。

他想参军。但是他的那些病痛只能让他一次又一次的得到4-F。感谢那个年代没有身份联网，现在他可没办法不停的换身份奔波好几个城市试着参军。

然后有些重要人物注意到了他，给了他一个机会。一个改变自己的机会。最后被证明是一次让世界天翻地覆的机会。

而史蒂夫罗杰斯凭着本性狠狠的抓住了这次机会。

他成为了美国的第一个超级士兵，成为了美国队长，成为了美国的象征。他和他的男孩巴基所向披靡，大大的结束了战争的进程。即便之后有一些不和谐的声音，关于他在战场上的不必要的过度杀戮和一切极端暴力侦讯手段。他们举行了听证会，但是美国人需要队长。而且人类本性就是暴力至上的。

史蒂夫在听证会上把自己的本性暴露的淋漓尽致，他不但承认了自己和巴基，和咆哮突击队的成员，和二代火人托罗，和海王所干的事，还热情的提供了很多事实。关于集中营里的惨状，关于被屠杀的老幼妇孺，关于被毁灭的村庄和家庭，最后他深切的怀念了在战争里失去的同伴，尤其是被一次飞机陷阱带走的詹姆斯巴恩斯——他作为自己的助手巴基广为人知。遭受战争苦难的民众沸腾了，他们走上街头，为美国队长摇旗呐喊，他们支持他。与此同时在欧洲各国，同样愤怒的民众给那些和德国人交好的男男女女淋上柏油，剃光毛发，让他们，她们赤身裸体遭受殴打侮辱和私刑处死。

这便是人类的本性。史蒂夫罗杰斯那个时候就有了一个计划。为了保证大部分人都能活的好好的，他需要好好管理人类，他需要凌驾在一切之上，用绝对的权利去镇压那些邪恶的人们。

他有声望，有手段还有力量，而且他身边还有一些超级人类伙伴当帮手。他们信任他，追随他，托罗有些胆小和软弱，于是史蒂夫帮了他一把，让他消失在公众视野之外。

很快他成为了美国总统，然后再也没有什么投票和轮替制度了。史塔克工业的科技能让大部分人都过的很好，也能控制住绝大多数的人。

敢于反抗的都得到了应有的惩罚。比如聚集在芝加哥下水道里的那些坚信星星之火必可燎原的耗子们。他们的生命之火的熄灭给了人们警告，这是他们仅有的意义了。当然，他们还给魔方提供了能量。

史蒂夫冲着红发的美女微微一笑，接过了魔方。娜塔莎便悄无声息的退了下去。她总是能适时出现又不着痕迹的消失。

他盯着手里这个发着微光的立方体，这玩意很有趣，史塔克也没办法解释它的成分，而且它似乎有部分精神控制的力量，你拿着它，就有一种许愿的冲动。它就象饱食鲜血的恶魔，张着嘴等着你许愿好让它能吞噬掉你的灵魂。

史蒂夫随意的开口说了一句：“把巴基带回我身边。”他对魔法抱着怀疑的态度，即便索尔的锤子和雷电证明了神话传说确实存在。他并不认为魔方能做到。

但是他错了。

他的话音刚落，魔方的光芒闪烁了一下，便熄灭了。现在它成为了一个普通的月白色立方体。它从一个神秘的盒子变成了一个像玻璃一样带点重量的盒子。

然后史蒂夫注意到，厚实的地毯上凭空出现了一个趴在地上的男人。

史蒂夫惊讶的瞪大了眼睛。

“巴基？”


	3. Chapter 3

史蒂夫惊呼完巴基之后，就皱起眉头，他看着手心里的魔方，盘算着这是否又是一个反抗军的阴谋。

“贾维斯，他是怎么出现的。”他开口，询问无处不在的智能管家。

“队长，刚才检测到一个能量波动，有些违背物理定律的那种，魔方的能量消失的瞬间闯入者出现在地毯上。毫秒不差。”贾维斯的声音响起，只是平静的叙述，似乎什么也没法让他吃惊。

“需要回播监控录像吗？”他建议道。

“不必了。检查下他是否有武器，分析他的身份。”

史蒂夫盯着那个趴在地毯上的男人。从身形来说记忆中的高了一些，头发也过长，而且不加打理，显得过于邋遢，这不是巴基的风格。他总是会把头发收拾的整整齐齐，一丝不苟。但是有些东西却让他感到眼熟，一些史蒂夫说不清道不明的东西让他觉得这也许就是巴基

。但是不可能，海德拉当初威胁他，说如果自己不收手，巴基就死定了。他一开始以为海德拉是在虚张声势，因为巴基是在他面前被炸弹炸飞了，事后他找到了一截残缺不全的胳膊，战争结束后那只左边胳膊和巴基的军服一起下葬在阿灵顿公墓了。但是他们确实拿出了证据，给他看了一段巴基的录像，他带着一条粗劣的金属假肢，虚弱的躺在病床上，还有一些其他的录像，关于记录海德拉如何在公海里找到他，并且救活了他的记录。

史蒂夫信了，但是他还是拒绝了。

他不明白海德拉为何会认为自己会为了巴基而放弃即将到手的权力。也许他们太过天真，相信虚无飘渺的爱，就像他们信奉可笑的人性一样。

不过没关系，史蒂夫已经给他们上了一课。他完成了自己的事之后，找到了录像里出现的博士，他拷问他，逼问巴基尸体的下落，虽然最终没有得到答案。他从来没考虑过巴基还活着这个选项。

如果说过了这么多年，他一直还活着的话，这确实有可能是他。史蒂夫自己这些年身体状况也有所变化，医生告诉他目前的身体状况相当于30岁的青年。那么巴基如果活着，那就差不多相当26岁了。

“队长，他身体左手为金属胳膊，成分未知，构造未知，腰带有两把战术匕首之外，并无其他武器。威胁程度高。经过比对，他的资料符合詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯中士。”贾维斯的电子音响起，最后汇报身份的时候带上一丝惊奇的意味。

“谢谢，贾维斯。”史蒂夫扶了一下办公桌，然后又站稳，他对贾维斯下令：“关闭监控，和外界隔绝。出入禁止。”

四周的落地玻璃窗变暗了，房间里的灯光随之加强，一阵震动伴随着轰鸣声，然后一切停止了。

出于保险，史蒂夫把盾牌拿在手里，他靠近了地毯上的闯入者。没有亲眼所见，亲手确认，他还不想称呼他为巴基。他现在把男人的脸翻了过来，那是巴基的脸没错，史蒂夫发现自己的手有瞬间的颤抖，他几乎拿不稳盾牌了。

他闭上眼，深吸一口气，脑海里浮现的是最初的那晚，巴基褐色的眼里的泪水。他当时第一次杀人，拿着贝卡寄给他的信沉默不语。史蒂夫问他，你不写回信吗？巴基摇头，他甚至避开了视线接触。那封纯白的信就像是一把锐利匕首刺痛了他，又像是一吨重的铁块让他无力承担。他轻轻的把信封放在了桌子上。然后低着头，他开口说，队长，我出去透透气。

第一次杀人总是不好受的。史蒂夫开口，拦在了自己助手的前面。

巴基抬头看着他，眼睛里充满了痛苦。这让他显得如此软弱。这让史蒂夫感到心疼的东西又觉得惋惜。巴基不应当如此软弱。他得纠正他。史蒂夫认为自己有责任引导他走向正确的道路。那个时候他才16岁，还是个孩子。他身边的人不应该如此软弱不堪。他们是要改变世界的，是将要照顾好这个世界的人。

他会选择巴基不是因为他天真无辜，也不是看中他俊俏的外貌和瘦削的身形，他是被巴基在面对数十个体格远超过他的对手之时，展现出来的沉着冷静，无懈可击的格斗技巧和爆发性的力量所吸引。当时他就决定，这孩子便是他需要的助手。那个可以给他提供背后支持，帮助他用见不得光的手段铺平前方道路的工具。

他得好好打磨他。这便是一个好机会。

那天晚上他没有让巴基到外面去透透气，他把巴基留了下来，留在自己怀抱里。可以说他利用巴基对自己的仰慕和信任引诱了他。

他同时也告诉巴基，他所作所为是正确的。他们将会塑造这个世纪，给人类一个新的未来，他们现在杀的人是必要的，是无需介意的。如果当时巴基不杀死那个火车司机，那么站台上的伤亡将无可估计。那里有很多是来看表演的孩子们。所以他告诉巴基，杀死作恶的人是无需愧疚的。那些人犯罪的时候便已经自动放弃了生存的权利。

巴基明白了他的意思。他总是能明白。他也学习的很快。

只是偶尔，偶尔在半夜睡梦里，他会紧皱眉头，嘴里发出痛苦的呻吟，就如同现在躺在地毯上的这个巴基一样。

史蒂夫伸出手搁在巴基的眉心，他试图抚平它。

下一秒巴基的眼睛睁开了，史蒂夫的条件反射帮了他，在巴基金属胳膊挥向史蒂夫的腋下的时候，他身子稍微偏移了一下，然后用胳膊和身体紧紧的夹住了巴基的金属手臂，接着他用身体的力量顺势一扭，金属臂发出刺耳的破碎声。

然后他听到耳边传来风声的时候已经太晚了，巴基的另外一只拳头狠狠的砸在他的太阳穴，他眩晕了一下，手松开了金属臂，巴基趁机爬了起来，史蒂夫抬脚向他踹去，他没有躲开，反而接着这个力，完成了一个漂亮的翻滚，远离了史蒂夫。

巴基拽出匕首，狠狠的盯着史蒂夫，毫不在意金属胳膊无力的怂拉着。他现在毫无表情，看起来只是一架杀人机器。史蒂夫拿起盾牌向他砸去，巴基没敢伸手接，而是往边上躲了开去。但是史蒂夫已经等在那里，迎上巴基的匕首，毫不在意的让匕首扎中自己的胳膊。

”我又一次抓到你了。“史蒂夫微笑着，接着狠狠的给了巴基一个头槌，用身体压倒了他，然后拽住完好的那只胳膊一拧。这次的声音比之前的钝得多。

”不要反抗。不要逼我把你的腿也给废了。”史蒂夫拔出胳膊上的匕首，拿在手里，在巴基的脸上比划着。

巴基只停止了一秒，但是接着他用头直接撞向史蒂夫的胳膊，史蒂夫让开了，只是反手切在巴基的颈动脉窦上。

然后巴基整个人就像他倒了过去。他伸手接住，发现后者的体重比他记忆中的重了太多，也许是因为那只金属胳膊。他把巴基放在桌子上，用能量拷把他铐牢，决定在通知其他人之前，先查看一下海德拉或者别的什么人对巴基做了些什么，以至于把他变成现在这副模样。

他还记得之前战斗的时候巴基展现出来的冷酷和精准，就像是一架机器，对自己身体的损伤毫不在意，一心只想取得自己的性命，或者是打倒自己。如果这是海德拉设计出来的，那他得承认自己小瞧了海德拉。这样的巴基作为武器是完美的，虽然作为其他方面可能会损失一些娱乐性，但是力量总是最重要的。这点损失他无须在意。


	4. Chapter 4

以史蒂夫对海德拉的了解，他很难想象他们会把巴基变成这样的杀人机器。就他所知，他们实行的是不杀主义，信奉除开上帝没人有权利去判断他人的生死。当初二战时厄斯金博士对战俘的态度让他印象深刻。

他当初想过海德拉没有杀死巴基，而是把他藏了起来，用催眠一类的方式，让巴基以为自己是个人畜无害的好市民，在茫茫人海里过着普通人的生活。他曾经觉得那样也许更好。也许这便是他并没有特别专注的去挖掘巴基死亡的事情，他只是简单的折磨完抓到的相关负责人，就把这件事给存档关闭了。

他处死二代火人的时候，确实品尝过良心的不安。仅仅只有一点。最让他遗憾的是那之后海王和他决裂，表示回到海底深处再也不管陆地的事。海王的能力是他需要的，但是这样也好。他每年的庆典都会带上夫人孩子一起露面，仅此而已。

那个时候他想巴基死在了战争中，这样也好。巴基跟着他的时候很完美，他顺从，但是却不够冷酷。有一次他违背了史蒂夫的命令，放过了一个纳粹军官的小女儿。史蒂夫为此狠狠地惩罚了他，不是从肉体上。他只是告诉巴基他对此有多么的失望，那比起肉体上的疼痛更能折磨巴基。

他还记得巴基脸上的表情，就算是他也简直要为之难过了。

但是这个世界便是如此残酷，你无能为力。你必须比它更冷酷才能艰难求生。

史蒂夫一边想着，一边伸手去抚摸昏迷的男人的头发。他想到一件事，于是把手探入巴基的脖子后方，在颈椎后的凹陷出摩挲着，寻找着他记忆中的某处伤疤，那是某次像是野兽互相撕咬一般的欢爱之后，他用自己的牙齿留在那里的，隐秘又包含深意。那是在巴基被注射了血清之前，所以伤痕一直在，他以前喜欢压着巴基的脖子从后面进入他，手掌被粗糙的伤痕摩挲的感觉总能让他更加兴奋。

但是那里什么都没有。

 

“队长召唤奥创？”钢铁的面罩弹起，托尼惊讶的脸露了出来，他的表情闪烁不定，“但是它……目前还不够稳定。我不认为使用它是个好主意。而且贾维斯刚才告诉我说队长办公室出了点事儿？娜塔莎你有什么要透露的吗？”他冲着红发的女特工抛了个媚眼。

娜塔莎一脸严肃，完全没有和他开玩笑的意图。“这是队长的命令。”

“好吧好吧，什么时候要？”托尼收起嬉皮笑脸的表情，“得给我点时间，我得去启动它，还要做些调试……”

“十分钟。我会亲自到实验室找你。”通讯器里响起史蒂夫的声音，语气非常不好。“我需要奥创帮我查探一个人。”

托尼耸耸肩，“好，这事儿还能办得到。”自从发现奥创可以探究一个人的记忆和制造逼真的幻觉开始，时不时都会有一些人被带来交给奥创进行处理和调整。

有时候奥创一个人呆着会表现得很古怪，也许就是看多了那些疯狂的想法和混乱的思绪。

十分钟后队长亲自抱着着一个人过来，没有人陪在左右，连娜塔莎都不在。队长一进来就宣布整个实验室进入绝密状态。

托尼吹了声口哨，他好奇的打量着昏迷的有只金属胳膊的男人，猜测着这会是谁。之前送来的人可没有这种公主抱的待遇，基本都是连拖带拽或者让人绑着过来的。他有种感觉如果不是需要自己操作奥创的话，也许队长会把自己也赶出去吧。

“这是谁？哪个反抗军的战士吗？”

“目前还不清楚，所以需要奥创告诉我。他莫名其妙就出现在我的办公室，就像是瞬间传送来的。但是附近没有变种人，他自己看起来也不像。”

“喔，”托尼感叹了一声，他本来打算上前帮忙，但是队长拒绝了。他亲手把这个男人放在装置上，眼神复杂的盯着看了一会儿，然后冲着托尼点点头，示意他可以开始了。

托尼开始操作起来，激活奥创，让两者进行链接，然后把影像和声音投放到屏幕上。

“巴基，你让我很失望。”一个男人的脸浮现在视野上。史蒂夫认识他，那是巴基的父亲，他在照片上见过他。

托尼震惊的瞪大了眼睛，“噢，我的上帝……队长，他是……？”罗杰斯队长和巴基的故事地球上没有人不知道，托尼更是耳熟能详，他的父亲曾经是这两位传奇搭档的好朋友，他自己本人也从小就认识了罗杰斯叔叔，后来的队长。

屏幕上飞快的掠过一系列画面，那些都符合巴基的故事，那些史蒂夫了解的，巴基告诉过他的，还有他们认识之前的一些背景调查。

母亲死后他努力想要做一个好哥哥，好儿子，但是无数次的，他的暴脾气让他父亲失望至极，最后一次他还没来得及道歉，就传来了父亲出事牺牲的消息，接着和妹妹分离，在军营里摸爬滚打，再大一些，他开始做点倒卖色情杂志的小活儿，他去酒吧挑起争斗，造成一团混乱，接着上面挑中了他，把他送去参加特训，然后他在粗糙的军中临时电影院的幕布上第一次看到史蒂夫，看到美国队长。

美国队长一直出于他视野的最中心，这个孩子完全的被震撼，被吸引住了。他好奇为何这么强大的士兵却不上战场呢？然后便是那次选拔，他亲眼看到了史蒂夫。

这一切都和史蒂夫记忆中的相差无几，除开巴基眼里的史蒂夫看起来比自己以为的要温和许多，然后——

“杀人是很简单……但是肩负着那一切活下去，一点也不轻松。”史蒂夫严肃的对着巴基说。【1】

队长瞪大了眼，他从未这样告诉过巴基。他所干的只是鼓励他去杀戮而已。

 

【1】出自美国队长和巴基漫画，Captain America and Bucky 621 (2011)，老冰棍自强组有做过汉化。大力推荐，画手的风格超赞的~故事则是亲后爹ED操刀！


	5. Chapter 5

巴基睁开眼，发现自己躺在一间纯白色的房间里。监控室或者单人牢房？他爬了起来，之前被史蒂夫敲打的地方已经感不到疼痛了，但是他还是感到难受，一种反胃的感觉在腹部聚集。  
“我八成迟到了。”他想，电影院的门童，柜台后的模范售票员，人们都喜爱他。同事安妮是个好妹子，有着乡镇特有的淳朴和傻气，他们约会过两次，但是却没有上床。他每次都和金发大波妹约会，但是从没有过肉体关系。  
他记得为数不多的几次交往情况里，只有一次在洛杉矶，他和一个特别像史蒂夫的人在一起度过了好几个美好的夜晚，然后他就想起来了，于是海德拉又一次给他洗脑。那之后他就没有接近过任何一个大城市，永远呆在墨西哥边境小镇或者德州之类的地方，被极度保守的红脖子们包围。  
他本来正在镇中心卖着无聊的电影票，但是下一秒，他眼前出现了史蒂夫，而且他还把所有的事都给想起来了。他从飞机上坠落，海德拉找到了他。他们救了他，给了他一只假肢代替被炸掉的左胳膊。他低头伸手去摸左胳膊，才发现那边的袖子空空如也，假肢明显被人拆除了。  
他站了起来，一时间感到有些不平衡，虽然假肢的重量有限，但也是维持平衡所必须的。不过他很快就能适应，他站了一会儿，适应了一下新的重量分配，接着试着往前走了几步。房间不大，有着单人牢房的标准配置。一个抽水马桶，一张床，一个固定在墙上的塑料可收叠桌子，小的你两个巴掌就能盖住还有多的。他试探着扯了一下，发现固定的很牢，而且手感很柔软。这是他没见过的材质，他不可能用这个小桌子当武器破坏点什么。而且他没有看到门。窗户也没有，有一些风从天花板缝隙里吹拂着，某个他看不到也没听到噪音的空气交换机在工作着，维持着房间里的空气清新。  
就他回忆起来的最后一次洗脑场景，当时看起来队长已经把海德拉逼到绝境，他们没有像样的基地，电源都没法保持稳定，在洗脑的过程中电线短路了好几次。也许这便是他这次能够如此快速回忆起一切的原因？他们是如此和海德拉走到这一步的？一开始海德拉是站在他们这边的，这毋庸置疑。在二战期间，在纳粹的压力作用下，他们紧紧的拧在一起。队长确实有过抱怨，巴基想，他说过海德拉太软弱，太理想主义，甚至有点危险的赤色倾向。但是在爆炸发生之前，在他跟着飞机碎片落入冰冷的海水之前，海德拉的确是站在他们这边的。  
巴基记得自己醒来的情形，他那段时间因为重伤过的迷迷糊糊，难得的几次清醒状况下，照料他的医生说他算是从死亡线上走了一遭。他们说如果不是超级血清，他可能熬不过手术。他当时挣扎着问队长在哪里，但是他们避而不答。这让他产生了怀疑。  
等他完全康复，他们阻止他出门，不让他接触外界，没有报纸新闻，也没有电视，他有一些年纪比他大得多的小说，还有一些二战之前的动画片供他选择。他们还以为他是个孩子吗？但是巴基证明了他为成为美国队长的助手是有原因的，并不光是为了政治宣传需要。史蒂夫选择的人不会是弱者，何况巴基还是史蒂夫最心爱的那位。  
他成功的潜逃了出去，海德拉的防备实在是太脆弱了，他没有杀人。当时他觉得毫无必要，但是之后他就后悔了，后悔自己为啥没干掉那几个狗娘养的。史蒂夫不高兴他说脏话，他说人的形象很重要，安静的干脏活就够了。  
他震惊时间已经过去那么久，他看到了队长竞选的画面，然后他就被抓了回去。海德拉没能力锁住他，于是他们给他洗脑了。在洗脑之前他们还说了一些可笑的话。他们说队长知道他没死，他们说即使天平的另一端放着的是巴基的性命，队长还是选择了竞选，选择了权力。这是巴基坚决不相信的。  
莎朗是海德拉的一员，他在洗脑的时候见过她。  
他不知道为何队长会保护莎朗，也许莎朗一直都是队长安插在海德拉的卧底？不，这不可能。如果队长知道自己还活着，他不会不救自己的。也许莎朗没有告诉队长。巴基猜测，时间过去太久，见过照片上的人不见得就能认出来现实中的自己。接着他想到，队长看到自己的神情是惊喜的，他回忆起自己冲着队长喊出他的名字的时候，史蒂夫的表情的确是惊喜并且欣慰的。  
于是他让自己开始考虑另外一种可能：队长也许以为自己叛变了，或者还处于被洗脑状态，所以他才把自己打晕。这个猜想让他不由得蹲了下去，之前集聚的反胃感终于到了临界点，他趴着马桶边，开始干呕。  
然后他听到墙壁发出一丝响动，本来光滑平整的墙面裂开了，一道门出现了，平滑得往旁边收了起来。巴基回头就看到史蒂夫出现在门外，一脸关心的神色。  
这个屋子里肯定有监控设备，队长一定在外面观察着他的情况。巴基皱着眉，他又回头最后呕了几口。一道阴影落了下来，史蒂夫的手掌轻轻地拍着他的后背。史蒂夫再往前一点就可以把他搂在怀里了，就像以前那样。  
一条方格纹手帕出现在他眼前，巴基自然的接了过来，擦干了嘴巴。他现在感到好受多了，队长对他的态度表明他并未把自己当成叛徒。他不想让队长失望，想到队长若以为自己叛变了，他会多么的失望，这种感觉会让他万劫不复。他情愿付出任何代价，只要让队长不对他失望。  
“史蒂夫，”巴基回头，迎上了一双湛蓝的眼睛，“我很抱歉，队长，你对我失望了吗？”  
“什么？”队长看起来很惊讶，“失望？不，当然不。我从来没对你失望过。”他顿了顿，“巴基，你还好吗？你想起来你是谁了吗？”  
“当然，我……”巴基想告诉队长自己的遭遇，被洗脑，被送去当一个五好市民，眼睁睁的看着世事时移却以为那和自己毫无关系，本来他应该和队长站在一起，帮他肃清前方的障碍铺平道路的，就象战争时期他干的那样。但是队长说他从未对他失望过，这句话让他整个人如五雷轰顶，有一种长期以来压抑住他的枷锁被打碎的感觉，他感到浑身放松，觉得自己终于获得了肯定，终于活的有价值的感觉。“队长，我……想起来我是谁。”他几乎说不出话来，他觉得自己嘴角抖得厉害，鼻子却开始发酸。  
他不想哭。队长从来都不许他哭，因为那是软弱的象征。  
于是他伸手紧紧的抱住了队长，紧闭着双眼，努力阻止眼泪落下来。他明显感觉到怀里的身体先是僵硬，接着放松了下来。巴基稍微的分开了一下两个人，然后把手放在史蒂夫的后脑勺上，把嘴唇印上了史蒂夫的。  
史蒂夫的身体又一次僵硬了。


	6. Chapter 6

　　队长嘴唇的触感陌生又熟悉。他伸手紧紧的搂住队长的后背，隔着制服感受那之下坚实饱满的肌肉，只消一两秒的时间，巴基的身体就完全想起了一切，比他的大脑回忆起那些四肢交缠欲火焚身的日子来的快速的多。肌肉记忆永远是最可靠的。巴基眨眨眼，泪水还是不小心落了下来。  
他感到队长的手紧紧的抓住了他的胳膊，然后那双手用力的把他们俩给分开了。巴基微微的喘息着，刚才的吻完全是他在主动，以前也是这样，但是很快队长就会激烈的回吻，霸道的占据上风，有时候甚至会让他感到无法忍耐的疼痛。但是他甘之如饴，他喜欢队长吻得他喘不过气来，喜欢他在做好必要的扩张之后，就野蛮的把他自己挤入巴基的身体里，充满独占欲的占有他。但是现在他面前的队长，脸色潮红的吓人，连耳朵根都红透了。他蓝色的眼睛里有着欲望，但是更多的是惊慌失措，为难和害羞。  
“队长，你不会在这几十年里都为了我守身如玉吧？如果你告诉我这是我们分开之后的第一个吻，我会相当感动的。”巴基内心没来由的产生了一丝不安，他嘴上打着趣，但是内心却开始怀疑自己是不是弄错了什么，这不是他的队长会有的反应。他从未见过队长脸红，哭泣或者真正的发火。他对着别人怒吼，那也都是经过他的计算，作为说服和煽动他人的辅助手段之一。他犹记得，那个寒冷的冬夜，他和托罗闯入一处纳粹集中营，关押在那里的犹太人们过着地狱一般的生活，纳粹对他们干的事，让他们变成了活生生的行尸走肉。他失控了，子弹和刀刃发泄着他的愤怒和憎恨，最后阻止他的是队长。他知道队长也和他一样难过，但是他脸上不动声色，并且为他的鲁莽行为关了他的禁闭。  
“你知道这样干会暴露我们吗，巴基，你太让我失望了！”他在人前指责他，这让他难过又不甘心。  
半夜的时候队长来找他，他们在黑暗里紧紧的拥抱在一起。他把脸埋在队长的胸口，无声的哭泣。愤怒和憎恨消失了，现在他只感到巨大的悲伤。为何同样是人类，却对自己的同胞能干出这样残忍的事呢？他感到绝望，认为未来不会有什么更改，人类总会互相伤害。  
队长亲吻着他，说他有一个计划，一个打算，一个改变世界的机会，一个让人类不会重蹈覆辙的未来，不会再有屠杀，战争和虐待，如果做的好，也许连犯罪也不会有，人们安居乐业，不再为生存担忧。

“队长，刚才是我眼花了还是怎么——你和巴基是这样的关系吗？”莎朗的声音在史蒂夫的耳麦里响起，她尽可能的让自己的语气稳定，“难怪你总是……你之前对我很不上心。我还以为……”  
“莎朗，不是你想的那样！这一定是什么地方出了问题。”史蒂夫松开了手，他冲着耳机窘迫的解释。  
巴基怀疑的看着他，“莎朗——队长，你知道莎朗是站在海德拉那边的吧？”  
“什么？”史蒂夫能听到自己耳机那边传来莎朗的吸气声。  
“我被海德拉洗脑的时候，我有看到她，就在上次他们在某个下水道里干那事的时候，我看到那个金发婊子了。”史蒂夫为巴基用的那个词皱眉，而巴基立刻道歉：“对不起，我不该说脏话。”  
“史蒂夫，这肯定是有什么地方不对劲。”莎朗的声音响起，“我之前从未见过他——洗脑不是前苏联人干的吗？”  
史蒂夫觉得自己脑子一团乱，只能确定一件事：肯定是有什么地方错了，而且错的离谱。


End file.
